Boys over Chocolates
by MadameAriellaCabot
Summary: Welcome to Cedar Academy, school for the extremely wealthy and powerful. Enter scholarship student Kagome Higurashi, a middle class girl just trying to get through high school undisturbed. Add four exceptionally gorgeous guys, extravagant parties, and an obsessive GL4 fan club and poor Kagome has had too much to bare. In the end will she choose Boys over Chocolates?
1. Welcome to cedar academy

Authors Note: I needed a little break from my other story 'When my Dreams lead to you' so I decided to create this new fanfic. Thanks to the extremely helpful tip from a review on my other story I believe this story's writing structure will be easier to read. The general theme of this story is from the manga 'Boys over Flowers' by the extremely talented Yoko Kamio. I absolutely loved the manga series and also the Korean TV series adaptation of it so now I want to do my own edition of it with the Inuyasha characters. It is not a crossover so please don't expect the characters from 'Boys over Flowers' to be in this story. I will be working on both this story and 'When my Dreams lead to you', so I'm aiming to post a new chapter for each story weekly, more if possible. Now on to the story and please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the series (unfortunately!).

Boys over Chocolates

**Chapter 1**

Welcome to Cedar Academy, the world's smallest enclosure for the world's largest populace of spoiled brats. Only at Cedar Academy, Elite Preparatory School for the Gifted, will you find students arriving in helicopters and silicone implants offered on the lunch menu.

Kagome inwardly smirked at that last remark. So silicone implants weren't _actually _offered at the Academy, but it might as well have been with all the girls walking around with fake boobs. Continuing her private tirade of mental antics, Kagome forgot to look up when she rounded the corner near the schools gated entrance; unfortunately causing her to bump into Hiten Matsuro.

Kagome immediately bowed her head and apologized to the upperclassman, which was required for all freshmen to do in the event of angering a senior. Kagome slightly turned her gaze upward to get a better look at Hiten and immediately saw the insignia on his uniform indicating who…or more like _what_ he was. A demon. Other than being an institution that schooled self-centered, egotistical brats; Cedar Academy was also one of the few schools in the world to educate both humans and demons in the same establishment. According to the school council, it was ''demeaning and unorthodox to segregate the two publics when it came to education''. In other words, it was more profitable to let the demons school with the humans because they had a substantial amount of money to donate to Cedar Academy, thus allowing the school council members to take their bogus lavish vacations and receive a ridiculous amount of $75,000 as a "holiday bonus".

"Well what do we have a here, A freshman who dared to hit a senior? Tsk tsk…now what shall I have to do with you?" Hiten cupped Kagome's chin to bring her face in full view to his. "Well you're definitely not the hottest thing here are you?" A cruel smirk plastered his face, "I won't lower myself to touch you so I guess I'll just have to let Manten have his way with you."

Just as Kagome was getting ready to kick Hiten in his family jewels and run like hell, a loud shriek came from the top of the staircase that led up to the Academy's main entryway.

"It's the GL4!" A girl who looked to be a junior, with way too much Botox in her lips and make-up on her face, pointed enthusiastically at the group of men who were entering through the school entrance past Hiten and Kagome.

There stood the "GL4'', a term that obnoxious teen girls deemed to call the richest, hottest guys at Cedar Academy. It stood for "The good-looking four" and Kagome had to begrudgingly admit that it was a name all of the men in the group had earned. They were all assholes about it though especially their ringleader, Sesshomaru Yamamoto. The first-son and heir to the notorious Yamamoto Company, Sesshomaru was practically a prince to Japan. From grocery stores to museums and even cell phones, the Yamamoto Company definitely had their hands in everything relating to business. Sesshomaru, unfortunately, was also the son to the Chairman of Cedar Academy, making him practically untouchable.

Standing at a near 6 feet and 3 inches, the leader of the GL4 was hard to miss. He had some features that Kagome assumed was what drew so many flocks of females at his feet, like his golden eyes, and his striking magenta stripes atop his porcelain skin. His hair was his best attribute in Kagome's opinion and it made her quite envious with how well the silver accentuated his whole appearance.

Kagome scoffed at herself for complimenting the bastard who stuck his nose down at every being within the Academy. She turned her sights to another member of the GL4, Miroku Satou. He was probably the nicest one out of the 4 and that wasn't saying too much. The jerk seemed to think he was God's gift to women and should be treated as such. He had short raven colored hair and soft brown eyes that glowed with radiance every time he smiled. He is the son of real-estate moguls. The Satous own real estates in most of Japan, China, and South Korea with some ventures as far as even the United States. The Satou family members are also relatives of the Royal family, often visiting the Imperial Palace as honored guests.

Kagome continued to watch Miroku when a girl "accidently" tripped right in front of him. To Kagome's shock, Miroku actually walked over to her and proceeded to help her. Kagome _**almost **_praised him for acting like a gentleman; that was before she saw him lower his hand to the young girl's backside and playfully pat it causing the girl to giggle amorously.

'Ugh even the rich are grotesque', Kagome inwardly sneered, as she turned to survey the next school heartthrob.

Koga Nakamura. He is the one who prefers older women who are mature and calmer than the teenage girls that constantly bombard him. However, that never stopped him from competing with Miroku to see who can sleep with the most women in one night. It was a perverse game they liked to play and despite it being something the two were infamous for doing; it never stopped the woman from literally throwing themselves at them.

Koga is the son of a world-renowned artist and Japan's most sought-after actress. Koga's parents are also the owners of Nakamura Pictures, the number 1 movie production company in the world. With movie star good looks and brilliant blue eyes, Koga had a knack for melting a girls heart and Kagome had even caught herself staring at him a couple of times. She just wished he cut his damn hair, it was longer than hers!

"Keh it's because you do stupid shit like this Miroku that get people staring at us every fucking morning," said a rough, irritated voice.

Kagome turned to look at Miroku, who was still flirting brazenly with the now flushed girl, before turning her head towards the voice that had just berated Miroku for his antics. Her heart skipped a beat at the man she had adored the instant she saw him during freshmen orientation. Inuyasha Yamamoto, younger brother of Sesshomaru, and illegitimate son of Chairman Yamamoto. Though he was cruelly deemed a "bastard" all throughout childhood, it did not stop the Chairman from adopting Inuyasha after his mother died tragically in a car accident when he was only 12.

Kagome had heard rumors that the atmosphere in the Yamamoto residence was hostile. Inuyasha's stepmother despised his existence and only acknowledged him during social events. His older half-brothers treatment of him was no kinder. Sesshomaru was alleged to have tried to drown Inuyasha when he first moved into the Yamamoto residence. Kagome didn't know how true the rumors were but she wouldn't put it past Sesshomaru to do something cruel like that.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat the second she caught Inuyasha's amber gaze, but all too soon his eyes left her to face back to the school's entryway.

"Miroku let's go we are going to be late," Inuyasha's agitated voice seemed to have finally registered with his lecherous friend.

Miroku winked at the girl he was shamelessly groping before returning to the side of his friends.

Kagome stared off at the GL4 as they walked into the Academy's entrance, leaving behind a horde of panting females, just as the class bell rang.

'Oh crap!' Kagome started running to the entrance of the school leaving behind Hiten, who seemed like he too had lost track of time staring at the GL4. She was almost to the entrance just about another 6 feet to go. 'Stupid Kagome you're going to be late again and you're going to have to spend the rest of the day being lectured by stupid Mr.…' "Ah Mr. Hideki! What a pleasant surprise to see you this morning. Well I hope you have a nice day bye-bye!" Kagome was just about to walk past the slob of a teacher Mr. Hideki when he rudely cut her off.

"Not so fast Miss. Higurashi! You are going to be spending the rest of the day in my classroom once again learning the importance of being to school on time do you understand me young lady?" Mr. Hideki's furry eyebrows lifted in frustration while he waited for an answer.

Kagome bit her cheek to point out all the other students who were walking past them to go to class, even the asshole Hiten was smugly walking past her and Mr. Hideki. Kagome plastered a fake smile before politely responding, "Yes I understand sir."

With a 'humph' Mr. Hideki turned around to escort her to his classroom. It was a short distance from where they were and as Mr. Hideki opened his classroom door she was not surprised to see it empty.

"Be seated Miss Higurashi while I prepare the video on school readiness." Mr. Hideki's gluttonous body made it hard for him to move about and it almost brought people to pity him. _**Almost**_.

Kagome got situated in a desk near the back corner of the classroom, trying to be as far away from Mr. Hideki's horrid stench as possible. She placed her backpack near the side of her desk then rested her head upon her hands before aimlessly following Mr. Hideki's movements. School had just started last month and already she has received 5 tardies, not including todays tardy. The asshole was singling her out but she refused to fight it. No, Kagome just wanted to go through school unnoticed and problem-free. She wasn't even certain her whole ordeal with Hiten was even over but she didn't want to deal with any conflicts. She was attending this prestigious Academy because they needed her to. In order to show good faith that this was a school for all social groups, Cedar Academy offers up a fully-paid scholarship every 4 years to a student who shows exceedingly well academics and school leadership. And unfortunately, they chose her. Kagome's mother didn't even give her a choice, the decision was made and now here she was; garbed in a ridiculously expensive uniform, surrounded by stuck-up rich kids, and teachers who hated her for just being an ordinary ''scholarship student". Kagome hated her new life at Cedar Academy.

Kagome turned her focus back to Mr. Hideki, one such teacher who disliked her for not being like all of her other rich classmates. "Do you need help sir?'' Kagome asked in an earnest tone but was quickly dejected by Mr. Hideki's scowl.

"I'll ask if I need help dammit!" It seemed like Mr. Hideki over-exerted himself and had to sit down to take a breather, panting hysterically.

Kagome sighed and turned to face the window. That was at least one thing good about Cedar Academy. There were large windows all throughout the school and within all of the classrooms. Kagome gazed longingly out the window and prepared for what she knew would be a long day.

…..

When Kagome finally got home it was around 5pm. When she opened the door to her small two-story house, she was instantly greeted by the sweet smell of udon, her favorite dish.

"Kagome, dear, is that you?" Her mother's voice was always so soothing to hear after a harsh day at school.

"Yes mom it's me. I'm going to take a shower real quick before I come down for dinner." Not waiting for a response Kagome ran up to her bedroom, discarded her backpack, and quickly ran into her bathroom. She needed a nice, long bath but the udon was calling her name so a shower would have to do for now. She turned on the shower, giving it time to heat, before undressing. When she was completely undressed, Kagome stared at her reflection. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, that jackass Hiten made that abundantly clear, but she knew she wasn't ugly either. Her midnight black hair waved vivaciously, perfectly sculpting the contours of her face. Her light brown eyes were always so bright and lively. Her mind flashed a memory of Inuyasha's face and it caused a tremor of nervousness to run along her spine. 'I wonder if he would think I'm pretty…' Kagome could not stop thinking about him and what kind of man he truly was. She only heard rumors but somehow she knew he wasn't as bad as his evil half-brother. 'Inuyasha…I wish you could see me, as a girl who wants to get to know the real you…' Kagome mentally berated herself for thinking that and then jumped into the shower. After completely washing up, she hastily dried herself and exited her bathroom. Still covered in a bathrobe, Kagome went to her dresser drawers and pulled out some undergarments. The underwear was pink and decorated with Hello Kitty's face all over it and she grabbed the matching bra. It wasn't anything sexy but it fit Kagome's personality adequately and she was content with that. Opening another drawer, Kagome grabbed a yellow tank top and white shorts before rushing out of her room downstairs.

Kagome slowed half-way down the stairs, however, when she saw her mother standing at the half-opened front door talking to someone. Trying to peek at who the intruder might be, she unintentionally stepped on a pile of clothes that were on the stairs, causing her to fall and slide down the remaining stairway.

At the sudden commotion, Mrs. Higurashi let go of the door handle and let the door slide completely open as she rushed to check on Kagome. "Kagome what in the heavens do you think you are doing you silly girl! Are you alright?" Kagome's mother seemed worried about her daughter but Kagome was too concentrated on the person at their door to hear her words. Seeing Kagome's focus, Mrs. Higurashi seemed embarrassed to have neglected to introduce the guest at the door. "Oh forgive me I completely forgot to introduce you…" but before Mrs. Higurashi could continue she was interrupted by Kagome's loud gasp.

"I...Inu…Inuyasha?!"


	2. A Chance Encounter

**Author's note: **Thank you for all of the people who are following this crazy story. And thank you again LoveInTheBattleField for your continued support with this new story. Just as a special thanks to everyone I made this chapter super long so I hope you guys like it. My mind seems to be in hyper drive recently so expect more fanfics fairly soon! Also, if anyone has any suggestions or ideas feel free to message me about them; reader's reviews are what make a good writer GREAT

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Inuyasha.

Boys over Chocolates

_A Chance Encounter_

Kagome's heart pounded fiercely in her ears as she stared at the man who had been the subject of her daydreams just a few moments ago. Inuyasha was absolutely gorgeous in his dark slacks and plain blue long-sleeved shirt accompanied with black Armani shoes that completed his outfit. Kagome was shocked that she had neglected to observe the simplicity of his outfit today, obviously too concerned on Inuyasha's face to pay much attention to anything else.

Kagome's mother interrupted her train of thought, "Kagome, dear, do you know this young man?"

'Do I know him?' Kagome had wanted to scream to the whole world, 'Hell yeah I know this walking man-god named Inuyasha Yamamoto,' but unfortunately she didn't know him at all. He was unreachable, especially to an average looking scholarship student like herself.

Kagome replied to her mother's question, "He's a fellow classmate at Cedar Academy". Kagome then questioningly turned to Inuyasha, who stood patiently near the front door.

At Kagome's curious look, Inuyasha finally spoke, "I was asked by Chairman Yamamoto to personally ensure that you receive this." At the end of his sentence Inuyasha handed her an enclosed envelope, which Kagome had failed to notice he was holding the whole time.

'Geez girl you got to get a hold of yourself. Look at something besides his face for once!' Kagome glanced at the envelope Inuyasha was holding out to her and hesitantly walked over to him to grab it. Before she took the envelope from Inuyasha's outstretched hand, Kagome sheepishly turned her sight from the envelope to look into his amber gaze. She was struck by how sad his eyes seemed to look and her heart clenched at the thought of all of the pain he must have had to bare.

Kagome gently took the enclosed envelope from his hand and looked at Inuyasha, utterly confused as to what she was supposed to do with it.

"I believe people normally open envelopes in order to read the contents inside," Inuyasha said smartly.

Kagome immediately frowned at the sarcastic tone in Inuyasha's voice, and was reminded as to why he belonged with the rest of the GL4. Grumpily tearing open the white envelope, Kagome was surprised to see a beautifully decorated invitation within it. Discarding the torn envelope on the floor Kagome began to read the invitation aloud;

_It is an honor to have you, Kagome Higurashi,_

_Joining the prestigious Cedar Academy. _

_I, Chairman Yamamoto, would like to formally _

_Invite you to attend the annual Crescent Ball _

_On June__1__st__, 2013 at 10 o clock in the evening._

_Please consider this invitation your ticket inside the event_

_And may you have a joyous time!_

Kagome read the last of the invitation out loud before rereading it again silently to try and clarify what it meant. 'Why the hell would the Chairman invite _**me**_ to the Crescent Ball? And why would he have his own son hand-deliver the letter?' Something didn't sound right to Kagome but her mother interrupted her speculation.

"Kagome this is such wonderful news! You brat how come you didn't even tell me about this upcoming Ball? Oh who cares, my baby girl is going to a Ball...Grandpa! I must go tell your grandpa about this wonderful turn of events."

As Mrs. Higurashi hummed merrily in search of Grandpa Higurashi, Kagome rushed to stop Inuyasha as he began to make his exit.

"Why did your father invite me to this Ball?" Kagome was glad to see Inuyasha stop in response to her question.

Inuyasha didn't turn to face her as he answered, "I'm the last person you should ask when it comes to figuring out the reasons behind my _**father's**_ actions." And with that Inuyasha walked away, leaving behind a very confused Kagome.

The way Inuyasha had said the word 'father' was as if he was spitting out venom. It unnerved Kagome yet somehow cemented her need to learn more about the mystery that was Inuyasha.

"Umm…did I miss something?" Kagome's younger brother, Souta, was standing right in front of her with a weird look on his face. Obviously their mother's obnoxious squealing from within their house combined with Kagome's still frame standing near the door was what had poor Souta believing his family had been replaced by aliens.

"Oh its nothing our dear mother wouldn't mind filling you in about," Kagome said smiling before walking over to her brother. She playfully ruffled his hair before leading him inside the house for dinner.

….

The next day at school was of course uneventful for Kagome. She made sure she was already seated in her classroom when the school bell rang in the morning so that the asshole of a teacher, Mr. Hideki, wouldn't give her yet another tardy. She had actually arrived early to school to ask her first period teacher how to schedule an appointment to discuss some matters with the Chairman. For some damn reason, her teacher looked like she had just asked if pigs flew out his ass, judging by the enormity of his shock. Obviously it wasn't something that was ever inquired about so Kagome excused herself and returned to her seat as she waited for class to begin.

At the end of her last class, Kagome slowly exited towards the front entrance of the school. She was at the entrance when she accidently bumped into yet another student.

'Ah crap not again!' Kagome was about to cry to the Gods why she was cursed with such misfortune when she noticed the large crowd of students. The guy she had bumped into didn't even pay her any attention as his focus was solely fixated on something down at the foot of the stairway. Curious as to what was going on, Kagome stood on her tip-toes to peer over the shoulder of a female classmate who clearly did not know the meaning of moderate perfume use.

She was shocked to see the leader of the GL4, Sesshomaru Yamamoto, standing still with his light-colored shirt covered in what looked like fruit punch. Sesshomaru outwardly looked like he was calm and collected but the firm way his jaw was set plus the look in his eyes made Kagome think otherwise. He looked freaking scary. She then noticed the groveling male bowing on the floor near Sesshomaru's feet, begging to be forgiven for spilling his drink on him.

The rest of the GL4 members were standing near the scene, looking at the display before them as indifferent and bored. Even Inuyasha seemed unconcerned of the fate of the boy trembling in front of his half-brother.

Immediately Kagome felt such sympathy for the boy. She knew he would have to pay for what he did to the Chairman's eldest son, and she knew he would have to pay by the cruelest of ways. Surprisingly, however, Sesshomaru merely turned away from the quivering male and headed to the limousine waiting to take him to his 5 billion dollar luxury home.

Some of the trembling boy's friends rushed to his side when the GL4 departed and when the boy finally stood up she recognized him to be Shippo Yamaguchi. He was a fellow freshman who was very nice and polite and had actually greeted Kagome a few times. Though he was a fox-demon, Kagome felt that Shippo was far gentler than most humans.

Kagome turned to look at the departing limousine and knew in her heart that the matter of Shippo was not over for Sesshomaru, not by a long shot.

….

Kagome was extremely tired the next day at school. She had stayed up most of the night debating on whether or not she should attend the Crescent Ball that would take place later today. She had barely made it to her class when the bell rang and she settled into her seat hoping to catch some shut eye. Before she could position herself into a comfortable sleeping position however, an obnoxious teenager ran through the halls screaming.

"Shippo got a red-card!" The boy was yelling adamantly throughout the school halls.

Kagome could hear the whispers being said and she instantly was enraged by everyone's attitude. Just yesterday half of her classmates were talking and laughing vibrantly with Shippo and now here they were plotting the different ways they were going to make Shippo's life a living hell.

Kagome shouldn't be surprised though. This is what it meant when someone receives a red-card. It indicated a declaration of war from the GL4. The card was always placed noticeably outside of the new targets locker for the whole Academy to see. Kagome had seen it her first week of school when a kid accidently stepped on Sesshomaru's foot. The next day the poor kid received a red-card and by the end of the week he was moving to a different country.

When a student receives a red-card, they aren't just targeted by the GL4; they are targeted by every single student at the Academy. It becomes a game to them to see how quickly they can make the singled-out student drop out of school.

Kagome refused to have anything to do with the horrid contest. Even teachers themselves turn a blind eye to it all. After all, Sesshomaru is the son of the Chairman of the school, and heir to the Yamamoto dynasty; no way did they want to be in bad graces with that serious amount of power. Neither did Kagome.

Pitifully, Kagome had become a shell of the person she once was when she attended Mehi Intermediate School. There she had been an academic scholar and was an avid soccer player. She had so many wonderful friends and she truly enjoyed her time at school. Unfortunately her life drastically changed the instant she received a letter inviting her to attend the prestigious Cedar Academy. Kagome had wanted to refuse and join her friends at Ueno High School but it was too late; Kagome's mother had already replied to the letter indicating her acceptance to their request. Her friends had encouraged her to make the most out of her time at Cedar Academy and to be optimistic about the type of people who she would school with.

Sadly, the rich were exactly what the whole world viewed them as; spoiled, cruel individuals who lived in a realm much different from everyone else. On the first day of school Kagome had already been shunned from everyone. They had looked at her as they would a pest. That had been a month ago and still Kagome was considered an outcast and she honestly preferred it that way. She didn't want to be associated with such unpleasant people anyways.

The bell signaling the end of the first class rang, bringing Kagome out of her thoughts. She stood up and headed to the door and proceeded to walk to her next class. Just as she was about to round the corner, she was rudely bumped by a student running down the hallway. Kagome was just going to brush off the incident when she saw that the student was Shippo. He turned to her apologetically before continuing his path down the hall.

Kagome saw the pained look on Shippo's face and knew she should do something but her body willed her to remain still. 'This is not your fight Kagome. Just stay to yourself and everything will be alright.' Kagome repeated to herself that she was doing the right thing, trying aimlessly to ease her guilt. She began to walk again just as 5 students came to a halt directly in front of her.

"Hey loser, did you see where Shippo went?" A guy who had a disgustingly enormous butt chin was looking at Kagome with annoyance as he waited for a reply.

Kagome gulped before she replied, "Yeah he ran towards the east wing of the school."

Not even bothering to thank her, the group of students ran off towards the east wing. Unbeknownst to them, they were headed in the opposite direction that Shippo had actually headed towards.

'Forgive me Shippo but this is all I can do for you.' Kagome had lied to the group of students, praying that it would give Shippo ample time to get away from Cedar Academy, and away from its cruel inhabitants.

Kagome continued to head to her class, wracked with a nerve-wrecking remorse for being so weak.

….

After Kagome was finished with school for the day she headed to her part-time job at Miyu's Pastries. She only worked on Friday's and on weekends but it was something she looked forward to because she got to see her best friend Sango Takagi. The two girls had known each other since 3rd grade and from then on were practically inseparable. It was just her and Sango and their hilariously outrageous gay boss Jakotsu that ran the shop.

When Kagome reached the shop she walked to the employee's bathroom to change out of her highly recognizable school uniform. She changed into a pair of black slacks and a white V-neck shirt before stepping out of the bathroom to start her shift. She greeted Jakotsu and Sango who were currently debating whether peek-a-boos or highlights looked better on a girl. They both gave Kagome a brief smile before returning to their debate.

'I swear these two can never agree upon anything.' Kagome listened to the two, so happy that she had them as friends. These were the moments that got her though each week at Cedar Academy.

"So Kagome how's life at the hottie school? Have you found a rich boyfriend yet?" Jakotsu leered at Kagome, obviously wanting to hear some juicy details.

Kagome blushed as the image of Inuyasha flashed through her mind.

"Look at that Sango, our little Kagome is blushing! Who is he? Is he rich? Is he a model?" Jakotsu began asking a million questions and Kagome scrambled to answer them.

"No, he's not my boyfriend. He's just someone I think is kind of cute. His name is Inuyasha and I don't think he's a model but he definitely has the face for it." Kagome purposely neglected to say Inuyasha's last name.

Of course Sango had to chime in, "Well is this Inuyasha guy rich? What's his last name?"

Kagome sighed before hesitantly answering, "Yamamoto". She didn't even need to reply to the question of whether he was rich or not because his last name answered it all. Kagome cringed at Jakotsu's and Sango's combined shriek.

"Are you freaking serious Kagome? If you were to snag that man you would be set for life! Not only that but he is so damn hot...what I wouldn't mind doing to those fluffy ears of his" Jakotsu carried off as his mind conjured up perverse images.

Kagome laughed at what Jakotsu said. Inuyasha's fluffy white ears were definitely adorable. Honestly though, Inuyasha's money mattered little to her. It was the wild look in his eyes that had instantly attracted her to him in the first place. And of course his looks helped gain her favor as well, Kagome guiltily admitted.

Sango spoke, "Well why don't you ask Inuyasha on a date?"

At Sango's words, Kagome was instantly reminded of the Ball that was supposed to be happening later that night.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I was invited to the Crescent Ball tonight by the Chairman himself. Isn't that weird though? I mean why would the Chairman…"before Kagome could continue Jakotsu interrupted her.

"Why the hell are you here when you need to be getting your pretty little ass ready? Scratch that, Sango start closing down the shop; we are going to be beautifying our little Kagome here so she can win Inuyasha's heart tonight!" Jakotsu hurriedly began putting everything away.

"Jak…Sango…I'm not really up to going to the Crescent Ball. Everyone at that school are jerks, there's no reason I should have to associate with them more than what I have to." Kagome voice was laced with such sadness.

She should be ecstatic about this glamorous event but after the cruel way her peers have shunned her, it made her want to avoid them at all costs. And truth be told, she didn't help Shippo because she didn't want to be rejected any more by her classmates. She had become a coward. Kagome felt a hand place itself on her shoulder and she looked up to see Jakotsu's kind smile.

"You are not the type of girl to back away from an event like this just because there's going to be a few snobs attending as well. You are Kagome Higurashi, the girl who once jump-kicked a thief who was stealing my purse and broke a guy's nose for slapping Sango's ass. You are the type of person who fights for those who can't themselves and for what you believe in. Are you really going to let these sissy rich kids stop you from having fun?"

Jakotsu's words really stuck something within Kagome. This girl who she was becoming was not her at all. She was personally chosen to attend the Crescent Ball by the Chairman himself and by all means, she was going to attend it!

Kagome smiled with a renewed vigor and said, "Well what are we waiting for? I got an event to attend!"

…..

After 3 and half hours of continuously changing outfits and Sango nearly burning her head off, Kagome was finally ready. The 3 of them had left work and went over to Jakotsu's apartment to get ready, since he was the only one who even owned a dress. And by that, Kagome meant that he owned a whole variety of dresses; enough to open up his own dress shop.

Kagome turned to look at herself in the full length cheval mirror that was placed in the center of Jakotsu's room. Not trying to sound conceited, but she _**really**_ _**really**_ liked how she looked. They decided on natural colors with the makeup. A light tan eye shadow lay upon her eyelids highlighted by dark brown eyeliner. Her lashes looked full thanks to the black mascara that was added to them. Her lips were clad in a peach colored lip-gloss that made her look endearing. And the rosy colored blush that tinted her cheeks was the perfect completion to her look.

The dress that Kagome borrowed from Jakotsu was short, but not to the point where it would be deemed as scandalous. The top portion of the dress was a misty rose colored satin material that was cut into the shape of a heart. It was also accentuated with rhinestones that followed the contours of the heart shape and immediately drew eyes to Kagome's bust line. The bottom of the dress was made of a tulle-like material and ruffled about freely. The shoes they chose to go with the dress were a pair of Cathy Jean high-heels in an ivory color. The whole ensemble made Kagome look cute but seductive.

Sango's voice sounded from behind Kagome, "You look absolutely beautiful".

Kagome turned and smiled at her best friend before hugging her in appreciation. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have Sango supporting her.

Kagome then turned to Jakotsu, whose eyes were beginning to water, and hugged him close.

"Thank you Jakotsu, I couldn't have done it without you two." Kagome then pulled away from the hug. She was surely wishing that the Ball had been an event for everyone but unfortunately some jerk decided it would be 'better' if it were an event for Cedar Academy students only. Kagome wasn't scared anymore though. She had her strength again and her wonderful friends supporting her. She was ready to face all of her stuck-up classmates and the egotistical GL4. Hopefully she would even be able to ask Inuyasha for a dance. Whatever events that may unfold tonight, Kagome was prepared to face it.

Kagome stood proudly and said simply, "I'm ready".

…..

After Jakotsu dropped her off at Cedar Academy's event hall, he and Sango drove off; unfortunately taking some of Kagome's thunder along with them.

'No I can still do this! Inuyasha is in there and I got to muster up the courage to talk to him so get a hold of yourself!' Kagome shakily sighed before walking into the extremely enormous banquet hall.

It was clad in exotic decorations all in intricate colors of blues, silvers, and yellows. Kagome was surprised by the mass of students that were wondering about. A soft unknown melody was playing in the background and Kagome assumed that was the reason why no one was dancing. It was pleasant to Kagome though and it somehow made her feel at ease.

The whole purpose of the Crescent Ball was to welcome back the students to the start of the new school year and was held after the first month of school. This was the first one Kagome ever attended, obviously, since she was only a freshman. It wasn't as bad as she had thought it to be and she was actually glad she was attending for free. The usual prices for tickets to enter are about $150. No way in hell would she be here if she had to pay that absurd amount of money just to dance. She had heard the whispers of her classmates last week though, and they had said that it was supposed to be a really fun event.

Kagome assessed the scene once again only to find that the event seemed kind of dull. The GL4 weren't even in attendance yet but she assumed that was only because narcissistic assholes like them tend to be 'fashionably-late'. She looked over to the punch bowl and was about to make her way over to it when she noticed a group of men gawking at her. Kagome hurriedly turned away from their gazes.

'What the hell was that about? Have those dimwits never seen a scholarship student at a dance or what?' Kagome grumpily headed to a nearby vacant table, only to be stared at by numerous guys along the way. It was irritating her to no end.

By the time Kagome was finally seated, she was already starting to receive death glares from other girls.

'Ugh so much for this being a fun night.' While Kagome was beginning to rethink her choice of coming here, she heard a cough near her, causing her to search for the source. A good-looking male, who looked to be a demon, was nervously standing next to her.

"Would you mind…umm…dancing with me?" The male asked her and Kagome was left completely baffled.

"Why? Are you going to ditch me on the dance floor or something?" Kagome thought it was too good to be true and was not about to be a laughing joke to these rich brats.

The boy looked surprised that Kagome had asked that and started to smile, "Of course not. It's because…well…you look very pretty tonight and I noticed you weren't dancing with anyone yet so…" The male had trailed off obviously embarrassed and Kagome couldn't help but think of it as adorable.

"How about this, you tell me your name and I'll agree to a dance with you. Deal?" Kagome heard the music start to pick up and it made her really want to dance.

The male stranger smiled even more. "Deal. My name is Byakuya Shoei."

Kagome smiled and introduced herself, "Nice to meet you Byakuya, my name is Kagome Higurashi. Now let's go dance!"

They made their way to the dance floor and danced to the newest song people were raving about. For the first time in a great while, Kagome was genuinely having fun.

Just then, loud cheers and girl's shrieks rang through the banquet hall as the GL4 made their appearance. Each member looked utterly desirable and Kagome could not take her eyes off of them.

Miroku was wearing a black expensive looking suit accompanied by a royal purple bow tie. His hair was neatly done and he looked utterly dashing as he grinned at all the panting ladies.

Koga had dressed a little simpler, clad in black pants and a midnight blue long-sleeve. He was still every bit gorgeous and Kagome secretly thanked his parents for making such a fine specimen.

Kagome's heart raced as she saw Inuyasha's stunning appearance. He was in a black long-sleeve shirt with an exquisitely bright silver tie perfectly bringing out the color of his hair. His black pants made his legs seem so long and Kagome nearly passed out when she saw how his eyes were squinted, reminding her of a man who was seducing a woman to his bed.

Kagome turned beet-red at the thoughts running through her mind but was instantly struck by the entrance of the final GL4 member. Sesshomaru looked devastatingly breathtaking. Kagome couldn't even function when she saw him make his way to the rest of the group. He was wearing a perfectly tailored black tuxedo. His black vest had a remarkably brilliant sheen to it and it flawlessly brought out the contrast of his white shirt. His charcoal grey tie finished off the tux admirably. Sesshomaru was truly the Greek God Apollo in the flesh.

For some unknown reason, Kagome's heart was beating erratically when she stared at Sesshomaru and she had to look away to regain her composure.

'What the hell was that about?' Kagome placed her hand on her chest and could still feel the thunderous thrumming of her heart.

Kagome turned to Byakuya and asked him he would like to resume dancing. He eagerly accepted and they danced towards the center of the dance floor.

Kagome was absolutely shocked to see Shippo there as well, seemingly enjoying himself. She looked around Shippo to see if there were any students in hiding, waiting to pounce on poor Shippo, but miraculously everyone seemed to be unconcerned by his presence.

Kagome smiled to herself. Maybe Sesshomaru wasn't such a bad guy after all.

After about 2 hours, Kagome was having the time of her life! Byakuya wasn't the only male who wanted to dance with her tonight, whole swarms of guy's were asking her to dance. Even that jerk-off Hiten had asked her if she would dance with him, but she politely refused of course. Kagome was secretly mustering up the courage to ask Inuyasha to dance when she heard some horrendous shouts of laughter come from the corner of the ballroom where the GL4 were standing.

Kagome's eyes wandered over to the area where she knew the GL4 resided and immediately saw the 'Bitch Squad' surrounding Shippo. The Bitch Squad was what Kagome had deemed to call the group of girls who were sluttish, mean bitches' intent on securing the GL4 for themselves. The Bitch Squad consisted of Kagura Sasaki, Ayame Ikeda, Tsubaki Endo, and the vicious bitch of them all; Kikyo Osaka. They were all rich, completely fake, and extremely ruthless to those they don't like. Unfortunately it looked like that one of those people they didn't like was Shippo. One-by-one people started to gather around the scene that was happening and Kagome even left her current dance partner's side to see what was occurring. When Kagome got near the gathered crowd, she could hear the words that were being said from the Bitch Squad. They were calling Shippo a worthless being, telling him how his parents must hate him for being so disgustingly ugly; even going so far by comparing him to a dog. As soon as Kagome saw the girls pull out cans of dog food, she knew what they were going to do with them and she turned around. Kagome didn't want to witness Shippo being degraded in such a way. Tears were forming at her eyes at the hopelessness she felt. Shippo didn't deserve this. The people who did this kind of depraved stuff were the ones who deserved this kind of cruelty!

Kagome was finally enjoying her time at Cedar Academy and she wanted that to last so she remorsefully began to walk away. She tried hopelessly to rid the image of Shippo's tortured face and his gut-wrenching pleas to go home to his family.

'_You are the type of person who fights for those who can't themselves and for what you believe in.' _

Jakotsu's voice rang through Kagome's ears, as if he were here right now telling her what she needed to do. Kagome paused in her retreat back to the dance floor as she thought of what she was doing. She came to this Ball to prove to herself she wasn't weak and scared of rejection from these snobs and yet here she was walking away from someone who needed her help just because she didn't want to be shunned again. Kagome roughly brushed the tears from her eyes and turned back to the throng of students.

Kagome roughly pushed through the people as she made her way to the center where Shippo stood and shielded him with her body just as the Bitch Squad threw the dog food at him.

Arms out-stretched and legs sprawled, Kagome looked like Da Vinci's Vitruvian Man. Her eyes were closed tightly, thankfully, because she could feel the moist chunks of dog food that were now all over her face. Kagome used the back of her hand to wipe off the dog food from her eyes before opening them. Almost immediately she wished she hadn't. The whole ballroom was completely silent, somebody even turned the music off, and everyone was staring wide-eyed at her.

'Well this was definitely social suicide' Kagome silently mused before turning around to check on Shippo. He too was shocked but he looked greatly thankful as well. Kagome smiled gently at him and she was instantly comforted by the feeling of peace. She knew in heart that she did the right thing.

"Thank you so much Kagome. I…I don't know how to thank you enough for what you just did. I don't even know if I should be thanking because now you…" Shippo's trembling voice was cut off by Kikyo's cold one.

"It's because now you are going to be the recipient of Sesshomaru's wrath."

A/N: I was thinking of perhaps doing a brief preview, like an excerpt basically, for each upcoming chapter at the end of each posted chapter. Do you guys think that would be a good idea? Or should I just leave you guys completely guessing what's in store for the next chapter? Let me know what you guys think thank you:)


	3. Foreboding Cruelty

**Authors Note: ****PLEASE READ! **

To clear up some misunderstandings I would like to remind everyone that my story "Boys over Chocolates" is based on both the manga series "Boys over Flowers" (AKA: Hana Yori Dango) and also the Korean TV series "Boys before Flowers" (In which Tsukasa is played by the gorgeous Lee Min Ho) so if any of you seem like this story is familiar it's because of that reason. Thankfully a lot of you guys were able to catch that but some readers still remain in confusion. To put it simply, I am merely just doing my own edition of Yoko Kamio's manga series with the Inuyasha characters in it instead and a few other renditions. Secondly, I have **NEVER** even heard of the fanfiction story called "The Red Card" until a reader pointed it out to me yesterday and I looked it up. Unfortunately, both mine and Sesshy's Princess Kagome's stories are slightly similar but you guys have to remember that both of our stories are based on the "Boys over Flowers" series so of course there are going to be some similarities. I'm very grateful to the reader that pointed that out to me so that I can ensure that my story "Boys over Chocolates" and Sesshy's Princess Kagome's story "The Red Card" continue to head in separate directions. Please just stick with me through this story and I can guarantee all of my readers that you will definitely be able to see the difference between them. Thank you for your time!

**Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or Boys over Flowers**

Boys over Chocolates

_Foreboding Cruelty_

Kagome's core was blatantly struck by an ice cold chill after Kikyo spoke. She knew her actions to shield Shippo were bold, even rare; but did it really need to incur the _wrath_ of Sesshomaru? She didn't like Kikyo's purposeful choice of words but she knew deep down that the GL4 would not forgive her for her impudence. She wasn't going to be merely shunned, as she was hoping. No, she was going to receive something much more punishable, perhaps even directly from the Yamamoto heir himself.

Regaining as much composure as possible, Kagome turned away from Shippo to face the Good Looking Four themselves. She made sure that Shippo remained safely behind her before mustering up what little fire she had left and directly pointed her index finger at Sesshomaru Yamamoto.

Kagome ensured that her voice was loud enough to be heard all throughout the still ballroom and said, "Sesshomaru, you and your little entourage of selfish rich degenerates are the bane of this Academy. Just because all of your parents are loaded with money doesn't mean any of you four have earned it yourselves! You guys flaunt around your expensive clothes and your luxury cars without even thinking twice about the poor people that are suffering out in the world. You guys are more repulsive than dog poop!" Ok so Kagome hadn't meant to add that last part but it sounded good so she rolled with it, "And furthermore I would like to say that Shippo is a far better individual than any of you that are here today. He doesn't deserve this torment and starting as of today, I, Kagome Higurashi, declare war on every member of the GL4!"

At the end of Kagome's speech she ripped off four separate pieces of tulle from her dress then walked to stand directly in front of the GL4, who were all staring at her in utter disbelief. She then grabbed a chunk of dog food from off of her dress, slapped it on one of the pieces of tulle she had ripped off, and then smacked it on to the chest of Koga. She was grateful to see that the dog food held the tulle nicely in place, and began to repeat the process to the rest of the Good Looking Four. Not even putting up a fight, Sesshomaru stood still while glaring at Kagome venomously as she finished putting a great heap of dog chow upon his undoubtedly expensive tuxedo.

She stood back, proudly admiring her work before once again speaking loudly, "Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru; I have now officially declared war on all of you!"

With that said, she turned and grabbed Shippo's wrist then proceeded to lead him out of the banquet hall and to the awaiting valets. At the sight of Shippo, one of the valets called Shippo's driver and told him to pull the car up front. Kagome remained cool and collected as they got into the back of Shippo's black Bentley Flying Spur. She politely told the driver the address where she was to be dropped off at and then she laid back against the cool leather seat. The night's events were endlessly replaying throughout her mind and she deeply dreaded what would happen to her when she returned to school on Monday.

"Thank you for what you did. I feel so horrible because now you're going to have to deal with the GL4 as well but I couldn't help but feel relieved when you stood up to them. I will be forever in your debt." Shippo's melodious voice was laced with such sorrow and he kept his head down, as if in shame.

Kagome delicately placed her hand on his shoulder gaining his attention, "Shippo regardless of what I now face, I know what I did was the right thing to do and I don't regret anything. I should have been stronger to stand up to them earlier but I wasn't and I hope you can forgive me for that. But know this; whatever comes our way, we will at least be comforted by the fact that me and you are in it _together_."

Shippo enthusiastically leaned over and hugged Kagome, letting himself cry mercilessly on her shoulder.

"Ka...Ka...Kagome!" Shippo wailed over his tears and told her how much he was glad to have her by his side.

Kagome slowly smiled and patted his back as she would a child. She knew at that moment that she would always be there to protect Shippo.

As they came to a stop at Kagome's house, she gently left Shippo's arms and opened the car door. By now most of his tears were drying up so she told him to go home and get plenty of rest. As she waved goodbye to his departing car, Kagome remained steady in her current spot by the curb.

She kept on remembering the look in Sesshomaru's eyes and she couldn't shake off the anxiety that was consuming her. He looked murderous. Demons were notoriously known to have a tight reign over their emotions but Sesshomaru had looked like a barely contained beast. 'Ugh maybe I really did go too far with the dog food'.

Slowly turning to her house, Kagome opened her front door only to be bombarded by her family.

"Jakotsu and Sango told us you went to the Crescent Ball! How was it Kagome? Did you dance with any millionaires? Did any of those boys ask you to hang out this weekend?" Kagome's mother was trying desperately to refrain from asking Kagome if she finally got a boyfriend.

Kagome sighed and was about to answer before Grandpa Higurashi stated, "Of course Kagome danced with millionaires! She has my family's good looks so she must have been hit on by the whole school." Grandpa began boastfully ranting about how they were descendants of great, _unknown_, actors and so on.

Souta came to stand near Kagome's side and took in her appearance before asking, "Kagome are you ok?"

At the sound of Souta's worried question, Mrs. Higurashi and Grandpa turned to look at Kagome.

"Kagome what happened?!" Mrs. Higurashi was berating herself for not noticing her daughter's state of dress.

Grandpa looked furious and said, "Who did this to you? I will curse them to high heavens if they ever harm you again!"

Kagome was suddenly drained and conjured up a slight smile hoping to ease her family's concern.

"It's nothing I can't handle you guys. It seems that the rich schools do things differently but don't worry because I've got it all under control. I'm going to head to bed now; it's been a long night. Goodnight everyone." With that, Kagome sluggishly made her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Kagome walked into her bathroom and took off the torn dress, making a mental note to buy Jakotsu a new one; before taking off the rest of her undergarments and stepping into the shower. She turned the nozzle to the coldest setting and let the icy drops of water wash away all of her inhibitions and worries. This was the path she now walked on and she will do everything within her means to follow it through till the end.

….

Meanwhile at the Crescent Ball, the leader of the GL4 was seething with unabridged rage. Never before had Sesshomaru been humiliated in such a manner and he swore that the girl who called herself Kagome Higurashi would pay for what she had done to his pride. Not even bothering with the formality of saying goodbye to everyone, Sesshomaru exited the hall and impatiently waited for the valets to bring forth his car. At the sight of his Koenigsegg CCR, Sesshomaru walked up to the edge of the curb and didn't even bother to wait for the valet driver to get completely out of the way before speeding off.

This Kagome girl greatly irked him. It wasn't really the girl herself that bothered him; it was what she represented, Sesshomaru's diminishing hold over Cedar Academy. And he simply refused to allow that to happen.

Arriving at the GL4's favorite club, Red Rum, Sesshomaru parked his car directly in front of the clubs entrance and got out. The bouncer hurriedly unclasped the rope guarding off the guests in line and bowed his head as Sesshomaru walked by into the club. The people who were left still standing in line stared at him in awe and envy.

That was the effect Sesshomaru had on _**most**_ people and yet somehow an annoying little pest seemed to be completely oblivious of it. Sesshomaru walked up to the GL4's personal lounge and ordered the club owner to bring him a suit. The club owner hastily scurried off and returned 20 minutes later with a charcoal gray Ermenegildo Zegna suit before leaving once again to let Sesshomaru dress.

Sesshomaru discarded his William Fioravanti custom made tux and put on the suit that was given to him by the club owner. After he was done, Sesshomaru settled down into a barstool and served himself multiple shots of New Amsterdam's 80 proof straight gin. After Sesshomaru's 8th shot, the rest of the GL4 members arrived with fresh clothing on and settled in chairs next to him.

"We knew we would find you here after what happened. Man that girl sure does have some big balls doing what she did. I say we let Kikyo and her group have some fun with her, what do you think Sesshomaru?" Koga patiently waited for a reply.

Sesshomaru downed another shot before saying, "No I will deal with her personally."

"Well what about the rest of the Academy, surely they will torment her enough so that you won't even need to get involved don't you agree?" Miroku had never seen Sesshomaru actually get involved when it came to bullying a student, and for some reason he knew it would not end well for the Higurashi girl if Sesshomaru were to take matters into his own hands.

Sesshomaru turned his piercing gaze onto Miroku and once more said, "I am going to be handling this _**personally**_."

Miroku was flabbergasted at Sesshomaru's reaction and turned to Inuyasha for some help.

Seeing Miroku's silent plea for help, Inuyasha merely shrugged and went to go sit on a nearby leather couch.

"Let him do what he wishes it will be better for all of us." Inuyasha remained uninterested in the whole matter.

Miroku silently hoped that Kagome would have enough sense to leave Cedar Academy before school resumed on Monday.

….

The weekend had come and gone far too quickly for Kagome's taste. She had worked Saturday and Sunday at the pastry shop and told Jak and Sango what had happened at the Ball. They too were upset over the treatment of Shippo and in the end they all agreed Kagome had done the right thing. Unfortunately it was already Monday and Kagome was walking with lead feet down to Cedar Academy, praying that Mr. Hideki will reprimand her for being late and keep her in his class all day. At least then she would be shielded from her classmates for a short while. Of course, as luck would have it, Mr. Hideki was nowhere in sight when she made her way up the entryway stairs.

Kagome walked to her locker that was placed right next to her first period class and was not surprised when she saw the red card contrasting brightly against the dull gray color of her locker. It seemed like the GL4 declared war on Kagome as well. She opened the locker to take out her literature book before closing and securing it. She briefly debated on whether or not she should remove the red card on her locker but then decided to leave it on to show Cedar Academy that she will face the GL4 head on.

The class bell rang and Kagome slowly walked into her classroom. The whole class hushed at her entrance and seemed as if they were waiting in anticipation for something. Kagome warily watched everyone as she made her way to her desk but soon stopped as she noticed the empty spot where her desk once resided.

'Is this really all they got?' Kagome scoffed at their pathetic attempt and left the classroom in search of her missing desk.

'Now where would a bunch of moronic rich teens put a desk?' Kagome silently began running through her mind the different type of places one would hide a desk before settling to look in the girl's bathroom. There were about 20 of them spread throughout the campus so it took a bit of searching but at the 16th bathroom she checked she was finally able to find her desk.

Unfortunately it was completely covered in writings written in what she knew would be permanent marker.

'_You are a skank!'_

'_Go back to the hole you crawled out of!'_

'_This world would be a better place without trash like you in it!'_

'_You're so despicable for what you did to the GL4!'_

'_I hope you die!'_

Kagome stopped herself from reading anymore of what her classmates wrote. It pained her to see all of these cruel words that were meant for her. She wiped away the tears that had silently trailed down her face and grabbed a steady grip of her desk before carrying it out of the bathroom.

The desk was actually not as heavy as she had imagined it to be and she had just gotten it out of the bathroom when a single egg smacked her head, causing it to crack and leave yolk running down her hair.

Kagome was absolutely stunned by what had just happened. Had she truly just been hit by an egg? She let go of the desk to run her hand through her hair and sure enough she was met by the recognizable feel of egg yolk. Before Kagome could comprehend what was happening, more eggs were hurled in her direction.

Kagome looked up to see half of the students from the Academy throwing down eggs at her. They were on the second story of the building feverishly flinging the eggs over the safety rails and aimlessly trying to hit her.

Kagome started to run away as multiple eggs hit her face and chest. She didn't know where she was running to, but she knew she had to get away. She just hoped that she was bearing most of their torments so that Shippo would be ok. Just as Kagome was passing the boys locker room, a hand reached out from behind the doors and grabbed Kagome's arm. Before she could even protest, the perpetrator pulled her into the locker room and covered her mouth with their hand.

It was absolutely pitch-black in the boy's locker room and the only thing that Kagome could register was an overwhelmingly delectable scent that completely drowned her in its appeal. It was all around her and it made her feel light headed by its sweetness. Kagome was lost in the enchanting smell and leaned her head near her perpetrators neck and took in more of their scent. She felt the person stiffen and let their hand fall from her mouth, yet they did not protest. Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her face against the mystery person's neck and immediately forgot about everything that was going on. All of her problems and concerns and even the GL4 were lost to her as she continued down the abyss this person was unknowingly taking her to.

Heavy footsteps from outside the boy's locker room instantly brought Kagome out of her trance. She heard the murmurs of the students wondering where she had went off to and heard the familiar voice of Kikyo Osaka directing the group of students to check the campus courtyard. At the sound of their distant patter, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

Remembering what she had just been doing to this stranger, Kagome could feel her cheeks heat up and slowly moved from her savior's grasp.

Just then, the mystery person turned on the lights and Kagome's whole world suddenly stilled as she glanced at the man who had just saved her from the cruel swarm of students. The breath left her lungs and her body was suddenly immobilized with terror. She wanted to run and hide, hell she would rather deal with the angry mob looking for her than deal with _this man_.

Sesshomaru smiled maliciously before saying, "I believe you owe me something, _**Kagome Higurashi**_."


	4. Begging for Forgiveness

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all of the wonderful people who are following this story! The reviews I'm receiving are so amazing to read and I just wanted to let you guys know that I appreciate all of them! Sorry for the late update btw. And to answer a question I received in a review; I haven't decided yet if I want Kagome to be a miko in this story. If I can think of an interesting way to include it in the story then I'll definitely run with it; sorry for the broad answer. Hope everyone enjoys the newest chapter!

Boys over Chocolates

_Begging for Forgiveness_

'_Run_.'

That was the single most thought Kagome had running through her mind as she stood in fright at the unsuspected appearance of the leader of the GL4, Sesshomaru Yamamoto. Her feet were firmly planted in her current spot however, unrelenting to even make the slightest of movements.

Sesshomaru seemed to be relishing in Kagome's anxiety and leaned his head close to her ear to whisper softly, "Is it the musky scent of my cologne that seems alluring to you, Kagome, or am I just simply irresistible?"

At Sesshomaru's crude inference, Kagome moved outside of his reach and stood glaring at him.

"I wouldn't get ahead of yourself Sesshomaru; I was just honestly surprised that a dog-demon could smell so much like a pig." Kagome was elated when she saw a flash of irritation run through Sesshomaru's eyes.

But then Sesshomaru surprisingly smirked at Kagome's words before simply saying, "Penance."

Kagome looked on at Sesshomaru as if he had gone mad.

"Penance is the act of devotion performed voluntarily to show sorrow for a sin that was committed. You Kagome owe me repentance for the despicable provocation you have committed against the Yamamoto name and the GL4's reputation. Apologize and all will be forgotten." Sesshomaru finished and waited for what he knew Kagome's choice would be.

Kagome was dumbfounded. She had never heard of the GL4 asking for just an apology after a person had been red carded.

'Could this be a trick?' Kagome was wary of Sesshomaru's offer and refused to make a decision without more information.

"I just need to apologize to you and everything will go back to normal? No more harassments or pranks from anyone at Cedar Academy? And what of Shippo? Will you extend the same offer to him as well?" Kagome wanted more than anything than for Shippo to be free of all the atrocious antics that came with receiving a red card. She knew her little kitsune friend would not be able to stand much more, each of the insults that came from their classmates were literally breaking the poor boys will to go on.

Sesshomaru momentarily pondered what she had asked before answering, "I can assure you that nobody from Cedar Academy will bother you or Shippo anymore but the apology I want from you must be performed near the school entrance in front of the whole school's faculty and students. You do this Kagome and you and your pest of a friend will never have to worry about the GL4 again."

Kagome allowed the consuming feeling of hope to grasp her heart and she desperately wanted this to be real. She hated the idea of apologizing to this asshole that was currently standing too close for comfort and also despised the notion of having to apologize to him in front of literally the who's who of Japan but it was a necessary sacrifice for her and Shippo's freedom.

With a defeated sigh Kagome said, "I'll do it."

Something about Sesshomaru's smirk at her words made Kagome immediately feel uneasy and she almost wanted to recant what she just agreed to.

"After the last bell of the day, I'll be expecting you near the front entrance ready to show your penance for me, _**Kagome**_." And with that Sesshomaru made his exit through the boy's locker room doors.

Kagome looked on as he retreated through the doors. The hope that had sprung within her was slowly being swallowed by the thorns of doubt and the uncertainty of what awaited her.

With lead feet, Kagome also exited the boy's locker room and made her way to her next class just as the class bell rang.

…..

Near the end of the day Kagome sat in her last class, desperately wishing she could slow down the hands of the vintage clock hanging above the white board.

Eerily, she, nor Shippo, had been harassed by anyone after her encounter with Sesshomaru.

'Sesshomaru had to have told them something. That's a good sign right? God I hope this is not a dream."

Kagome had been having mental tirades with herself all day, trying to decipher the reason behind Sesshomaru's unusual offer. All she was able to conclude, however, was that Sesshomaru must have gotten a bad case of food poisoning from something he ate last night.

The bell suddenly rang, signaling the end of the day. Kagome noticed the sideway glances aimed at her when she stood up to follow the rest of the class out the door. The gnawing feeling in the back of her mind fed Kagome's sinking suspicion of something bad that was going to happen, but she continued her way towards the front of the school where she knew Sesshomaru and the rest of the GL4 would be awaiting her.

…

Sesshomaru made his descent down the entryway stairs closely followed by the rest of the GL4. As he reached the last step of the staircase, he saw a slight movement near a bush out of the corner of his eye and turned his gaze towards it. A satisfied grin crossed his face as he saw his plan coming into fruition.

All that awaited now was the unsuspecting victim to make their appearance.

…..

Kagome stood at the top of the entryway stairs and nervously scanned the crowded area. It seemed like Sesshomaru ensured that _every_ student and faculty member were here for this event.

'Everyone's here to relish in my humiliation.' Kagome's sad thought caused an ache through her heart and a blow to her pride.

She turned an encouraging smile to Shippo, who she had earlier told of Sesshomaru's proposition. He didn't agree with it but even Shippo had a slimmer of hope that everything will go back to normal for them.

"Whether you do this or not, you will always be a hero to me Kagome." Shippo feigned a smile before it quickly slipped back to his usual worried expression.

Shippo's words gave Kagome pause. She was no hero. She was apologizing to a man that did such demeaning and cruel acts to his classmates for enjoyment. And the only reason she was apologizing was just so that she could go back to a worry-free school routine. It wasn't honorable or noble, but it was something she had to do.

Kagome took a deep breath, gently touched Shippo's shoulder reassuringly, and then made her way down the white marble steps.

Her eyes briefly glanced over the Good-Looking Four. Koga seemed tense. Miroku seemed irritable and refused to meet her gaze and Inuyasha seemed…sad?

His eyes locked with hers and for a split second she could have sworn Inuyasha was trying to relay something to her. But all too quickly he broke their stare and looked to Sesshomaru.

Kagome followed Inuyasha's eyes and immediately the voice inside her head was telling her to run when she came across Sesshomaru's piercing glare. A foreboding chill crossed the silent schoolyard.

Kagome stopped her movements when she reached the end of the stairs. Dark clouds began to circle around Cedar Academy, bringing with it the fresh smell of unshed raindrops. It seemed as the Heavens themselves were fraught with what was about to happen.

With great resolve, Kagome forced her stone-like knees to bend and touch the floor. She placed her hands upon her thighs and bowed her head low.

With great effort Kagome raised her voice so that all may hear, "I, Kagome Higurashi, apologize for the horrendous acts I have committed against the GL4. I beg of you to forgive me, Sesshomaru Yamamoto, and I promise to never act out against you or the Good-Looking Four ever again."

The words had been like venom coursing out of her mouth. It left an acidic taste upon her tongue and she felt the full brunt of the humility that Sesshomaru had intended for her.

Kagome remained in her current position, waiting for a response from Sesshomaru.

A soft breeze rustled Kagome's bangs leading her to look to the side of the walkway near the bushes. She could see movements from behind them that was not caused by the wind and she turned to the other side of the walkway and saw that those bushes as well were moving in a strange motion.

Kagome raised her face questioningly to meet Sesshomaru's. He arched his mouth in mirth and took a few steps backward. Kagome knew her answer immediately. She had been duped.

As if on cue, a horde of students that had been hiding behind the bushes stood up and all pointed at her with super soaker guns. Before Kagome could even move out of the way, they all started spraying out an unknown brown substance that was loaded into each of the guns.

Kagome was frozen to her spot completely in shock at what was occurring. She had let herself hope for something better and this is what she got for letting that damn emotion cripple her. Never will she let it happen again.

As the students finished soaking Kagome in God only knows what, they were all cheered and applauded by the other students who were watching from the sidelines. This was amusement to them and they relished in every moment of humility they caused her.

Never before had Kagome ever felt so low. She had been tricked and it was all because of Sesshomaru Yamamoto!

She felt him approach her and heard the uncontained joy that was laced within his voice, "As a man of my word, you will never have to deal with us again; I believe you have shown us an adequate amount of atonement. And though it may not be dog poop; the foul color of melted chocolate suits trash like you quite well."

Sesshomaru had turned to walk away but Kagome's voice caught his attention.

"SESSHOMARU YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Kagome was seething with a deep loathing for this man and she was going to see to it that he was degraded just as she had now been.

Sesshomaru felt an irritated twitch across his eyebrow. This Kagome girl was firmly embedding herself as a nuisance in his side. He looked on at Kagome in disgust.

"Watch what you say human before I recant my promise to leave you alone." Sesshomaru was sure that would end what seemed to be a mental breakdown the girl was having. The damn brat was ungrateful for the mercy he was showing her and he closed his eyes momentarily to calm his rapidly increasing headache. At that moment however a sharp, piercing sting fell upon his cheek and he instantly reopened his eyes.

Kagome was standing directly in front of Sesshomaru with her hand still near his cheek where she had just slapped him. A gathered gasp was heard all throughout the schoolyard as the students and faculty looked on in disbelief at what they just witnessed.

Sesshomaru Yamamoto, son of Chairman Yamamoto and heir to the Yamamoto Company has just been chocolate hand slapped by a girl.

"I swear, Sesshomaru, that I will make you regret the day you even heard my name. No more peace, this is war!" Kagome's thunderous rage crackled through the area and caused quite a few students to wither in fear. The fury within her deep brown eyes caused them to look almost black. It was definitely a menacing sight.

Kagome spoke up once more, "And remember this Sesshomaru, no matter what you say from here on out I will no longer fall for your…" but before Kagome could finish, her words were abruptly stopped. Actually they were more like closed off.

The firm lips that were suddenly pressed against Kagome's stunted any words from escaping. It was not a gentle kiss in the least. It was a kiss designed to shut her up. But the slight warmth that tickled her tongue from Sesshomaru's breath gave Kagome a miniscule jolt of something that was foreign to her, and most definitely dangerous.

Before Kagome could even fathom a thought, Sesshomaru moved back from her lips, mysteriously causing Kagome to feel a fleeting tingle of loss. Sesshomaru briefly stared at her and pondered her current state before turning to the crowd of open-mouthed students and faculty members. Apparently Kagome wasn't the only one freaked out of her mind.

Sesshomaru's voice raised his voice loud for all to hear, "As of today Kagome Higurashi and I will be dating. She is off limits and no one is to lay a hand or an insult against her or they will be dealt with by me."

A swarm of murmurs and frantic cries grappled the crowd as they were delivered with the juiciest gossip imaginable. Sesshomaru Yamamoto, mega-hottie and super rich heir is now dating a poor ugly girl named Kagome Higurashi. Could there ever be a more outrageous scandal?

Kagome's breath left her body and her previous fury depleted as she tried to process what was going on.

'Dating?! When did I ever agree to that? How the hell did he get this idea of dating from what I just said about getting payback? What the heck is going on?!' Kagome was rapidly descending into madness. Nothing made sense at all anymore.

Kagome turned confused eyes to Sesshomaru who was nonchalantly smirking at her current look of disarray.

'Yep Sesshomaru definitely ate something bad last night' and with that last thought Kagome passed out.


	5. Me,Myself and Sesshomaru? (REVISED)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or Boys over Flowers

**Author's Note: **I revised Chapter 5 because in my opinion it sucked. It was rushed and very unorganized and did not go the way I had intended it to. And to me the Inuyasha group was kind of OOC. This revision I am very happy with so I hope everyone likes it as well! PS. Thank you for the reviews you guys are freaking awesome and thank you blacksymphony for the great idea I will definitely try and put it in the story!

Boys over Chocolates

_Me, Myself…and Sesshomaru?_

Kagome stood in a dimly lit corridor with an eerie calm clouding her emotions. Her feet walked down the corridor of their own accord, bringing her to stand in front of two large oak wood doors. Her hand reached out without even the slightest of hesitations and turned the stainless steel doorknob. With a slight push, Kagome nudged the right oak door open and was greeted by the sight of a beautifully orchestrated wedding that seemed about ready to take place.

At the sound of the door opening, all of the guests who were attending the wedding turned around to gaze upon Kagome. Their faces seemed like nothing but blurs to Kagome as she tried to decipher what was going on. But then from within the crowd she saw her mother's teary face smile with great pride at the sight of her daughter.

Kagome didn't understand why they were all staring at her until she looked down and saw the gorgeous Vera Wang strapless wedding gown that she was wearing. For some strange reason Kagome did not even seem shocked to find that she was the bride the guests had been waiting on. She continued down her path across the porcelain white aisle runner down to where she knew her 'groom' would be awaiting her.

The whole ordeal normally would have seemed so surreal to Kagome but somehow nothing was abnormal about this moment. Rather, this was something that she knew she had been looking forward to her whole life.

At the end of the aisle Kagome's eyes fixated on the tall figure standing near the priest. He had his back to her so she could not make out his face but the shock of silver from his hair immediately brought a sense of recognition in Kagome's heart; and with it a jolt of anticipation to finally be united with the man she would love for eternity.

When Kagome finally neared her future husband-to-be he slowly turned to meet her eyes. But before she could finally meet the face of her lover, her vision distorted and everything went black as she was awoke from her dream.

…..

Kagome slowly opened her eyes as she awakened and was shocked by the sight of an unfamiliar setting.

Above Kagome was a ceiling that looked to be carefully hand-crafted and looked to be modeled into a contemporary version of a tray ceiling with a dark blue hue framing the crown molds. It was a sight that was definitely not at all familiar to Kagome and as she began to look around she noticed that she was in a room that was close to the size of her living room.

The room's décor was very modest with the color schemes revealing to be silver and black but the whole presentation of the room exuberated wealth. The bed that she was laying upon was definitely custom made and was much larger than any bed she had ever come across. Upon the bed was a simple black comforter set with a single gray line across it. It wasn't anything extravagant but it was definitely comfortable.

As Kagome looked around some more, she started to slightly panic as she thought more about her current state. She didn't know where she was and for the life of her she couldn't remember a thing other than slapping Sesshomaru. Just then Kagome's temple started to throb and she placed her hand against her forehead hoping to relieve some of the pain.

As Kagome got off the bed in an attempt to exit the room, she noticed a silver picture frame upon a black desk that was in the corner of the room. She walked over to the desk and picked up the frame hoping that it was a picture of the person who had brought her here.

As Kagome glanced at the picture she saw a little boy with silver hair and a moon shaped mark upon his forehead and next to him was a very tall and menacing looking man who looked exactly like…Sesshomaru?!

The picture frame slid out of Kagome's hands and fell on to the carpeted floor as the sudden realization of where she was sunk in. She was in the home of Sesshomaru Yamamoto…and in his bedroom no less!

As if on cue, the door to the room opened and the very regal looking Sesshomaru walked in, immediately spotting her near his desk.

He seemed to take in her current state of shock and noticed the picture frame that laid upon the carpet yet he just merely turned around to lock the door before moving over to the opposite side of the room and sitting upon a cushioned chair.

Kagome was flabbergasted and just watched him as he sat in silence staring off to look upon a nearby clock, seeming to watch the time go by.

'What the heck is going on here?'

Kagome was utterly confused and was slightly scared of being alone with Sesshomaru, especially in his own bedroom.

She nervously and discreetly tried to make her way to the bedroom doors but just as she reached out to unlock the door, Sesshomaru's cold voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You're not leaving anywhere until we talk."

Kagome turned back to look at Sesshomaru and was surprised to see that he didn't even seem to have budged from looking at the clock. Her mouth went dry and when she went to try to talk her voice cracked a bit, "Tal...talk about what exactly?"

Sesshomaru finally removed his gaze from the clock to bring his heated golden eyes directly in view of her own brown ones and instantly Kagome had to look away for a brief moment to regain her composure. No way was she attracted to Sesshomaru but just the mere intensity that seemed to radiate off of him was sometimes too extreme. He just exuberated magnetism by a mere glance and a guy like him no doubt had used that type of power to seduce hordes of females.

Kagome honestly pitied all the hearts that this man must have broken. Kagome then raised her eyes once more to meet his dead-on. She didn't want him to see any weakness in her and was trying to muster up whatever courage she had left to face this man.

Before Kagome could even face Sesshomaru, however, a piercing shock of pain encompassed the back of her head causing her to clench her eyes tightly in an effort to stop the agony. This time, unfortunately, the pain did not go away and Kagome was forced to her knees as she cradled her head with her hands trying whatever means she had at this moment to alleviate some of the pressure that was mounting.

Kagome was suddenly picked up and compressed against the hard chest of Sesshomaru as he held her and walked the few steps over to his bed before carelessly plopping her down on it. Kagome opened startled eyes at him before he moved over to a nearby coffee table to pick a bottle of water she had failed to notice and two white pills.

Sesshomaru walked back to his bed and handed her the water and pills before saying, "It will help your headache."

Kagome stared at the pills for a moment, wondering if it was secretly poison or something, before the sudden sharp jab of pain crept up once again; immediately making her reach for the pills to take them.

After a few minutes the pills seemed to have worked, causing Kagome to thank God for not being poisoned, and then she turned her attention back to Sesshomaru.

He was sitting back at his chair when she said, "Why am I here?"

He didn't turn to look at Kagome when he responded, "It appears that my kisses are so remarkable that they have the effect of making poor scholarship students swoon."

Immediate flashbacks of a forceful kiss and the shock of it reminded Kagome of when she passed out. She touched the back of her head, feeling a slight bump upon it. Kagome groaned in exasperation when she realized what must have happened. It seemed that marble walkways and her head weren't really well-suited for each other.

"It was your bad breath that made me pass out. So why am I here?" Kagome remained on her spot on the bed, not wanting to be anywhere near the man that had stolen her first kiss.

Sesshomaru sat up from his spot on his chair to walk over to where she sat on the bed. Something in Sesshomaru's eyes and the predatorily look it seemed to emanate made Kagome on edge.

When he stood directly in front of her he leaned over the bed to rest his hands on it, encircling her with his body. His face was so close to her own that she could see the dark brown flakes of color that were around the irises of his eyes. His face was flawlessly perfect and his hair looked more like fine silk when she saw it up close. She kept eye contact with him and for a miniscule of a second Kagome secretly wondered why she had never noticed how well he looked when the daylight played so tenderly across his face.

Before Kagome could protest, Sesshomaru brushed a strand of hair from her face and delicately tucked it behind the crevice of her ear. The gesture was gentle and his touch was so warm when he barely brushed against her ear that it seemed to make her even more acutely aware that she was alone with this man.

Sesshomaru ducked his head so that his lips were close to her ear when he whispered, "You belong to me now, _Kagome_."

At each word that was spoken from Sesshomaru, his lips would ever so briefly touch the corner of her ear, leaving behind a scorching warmth that sparked all throughout her body.

Sesshomaru's words were like a cold bucket of ice though, instantly breaking her out of whatever spell he was trying to cast over her and she pushed him away from her and got off the bed.

His words from earlier that were announced to the school rang in Kagome's ears as well as she was failing miserably on trying to control her ever growing anger towards this monster.

"What the heck are you trying to do by telling everybody that we are dating?! Who gives you the right to just decide that without even asking me first! And FYI…I don't even like you so there would be no way in hell I would date you!" Kagome was disgusted by how close she let this man get to her just now and wanted nothing more to do with him…ever!

All Sesshomaru did was move so that he was sitting at the edge of the bed and let a smirk play across his face. He looked her whole body over thoroughly, instantly amused on how it made Kagome grow more frustrated, and stated, "Any woman would die to have their name linked with mine. You should be grateful that I would give you such an honor despite your obvious lack of good-looks and the fact that you had earlier slapped me; something that has never been done to me before I might add."

Sesshomaru's eyes briefly sparked with a look of loathing before settling back into their usual stoic expression.

Kagome didn't regret slapping Sesshomaru, but she was slightly nervous of what Sesshomaru was planning to do to get even. With Sesshomaru, there would definitely be repercussions of doing something as unspeakable as slapping him in public.

Kagome glared at him for a moment longer before heading to the door and unlocking it. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to stop her this time as she made her way out of the room and straight out of the Yamamoto mansion. He was much too occupied on conducting the next step in his plan to get back at the girl he despised the most.

….

As Kagome angrily mumbled to herself about how she could possibly, even though it was momentarily, let herself think Sesshomaru was cute; a person on a motorcycle pulled up to the front driveway of the Yamamoto mansion.

Kagome was just going to politely walk around them even though they had so rudely stopped the motorcycle right in front of the path that she been walking but the owner of the bike took off their helmet and was revealed to be Inuyasha.

Her heart started to beat irregularly, as it seemed to always do whenever Inuyasha was near, and she mustered up a smile and a brief wave hi.

He looked at her curiously, obviously not suspecting her to be at his house.

Kagome scrambled to explain, "I'm sorry for intruding but it was your idiot brother that had brought me here, I don't even know why, but I'm leaving now…of course it is quite hard to leave when your house…umm I mean mansion, is like hundreds of acres big and well I'm going to be on my way since I obviously don't know how to shut up. Have a good night…oh I mean day…well have good nights too if you want…I'm just going to go…bye"

Kagome bowed her head in complete embarrassment and turned to continue her walk. She sounded like a moronic baboon! 'Man why did it have to be Inuyasha that I embarrassed myself in front of!'

A soft pleasant laugh came from behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha laughing. It was the first time she had ever seen such joy displayed across his face and it made her heart clench being able to see such a rarity. She wanted to cherish this moment and wished with all her heart that she would be able to see this side of Inuyasha sometime again.

Noticing Kagome's stare, Inuyasha smiled at her and patted the seat on his motorcycle in invitation.

"Hop on." It was a simple request from Inuyasha but the provocative way his voice deepened made it seem like an invitation to something much more…_**intimate**_.

Kagome eagerly nodded her in a sign of yes, despite her deep fear of riding on a motorcycle. For all she cared, she would gladly go sky-diving with this devilishly gorgeous man if he offered.

Before she got on, Inuyasha secured a spare helmet on her head then helped her up onto his bike.

Inuyasha then hopped onto his motorcycle himself before gently grabbing both of her hands. He held them for a brief moment, making Kagome blush a deep crimson, before he wrapped her hands across his torso.

He turned his head to look over at her and said, "Hold on tight".

Kagome just nodded and tightly clenched the thin long-sleeve shirt that Inuyasha was wearing. She could feel his muscles tense as he started up his motorcycle and then relax when they sped off. Kagome had never before known how sensual a motorcycle ride with a man could be and she was honestly feeling quite shameless; completely enthralled by how well her body seemed to fit against his.

The fresh smell of pine and the hinted linger of cinnamon wrapped around Kagome's head and she instantly loved the smell that represented Inuyasha perfectly.

Inuyasha yelled over the loud whipping winds, "I'm going to stop to get some gas up ahead".

Kagome barely made out his words and just tightened her hold on his shirt to let him know she heard him.

As they pulled up to the gas station, Kagome noticed an older couple that had stopped to get gas as well. When the woman noticed Inuyasha and Kagome pulling up on the bike, the lady smacked her significant others arm and asked him why he never took her out for a motorcycle ride.

Kagome just blushed and smiled to herself. She let mind, for just this moment; imagine herself as the girlfriend of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got off the bike and asked her if she needed anything from the liquor store. Kagome responded with a polite, "No thank you" and Inuyasha left to pay the cash attendant.

When Inuyasha came back he laughed at her when he saw her still sitting on the bike with her helmet on. He grabbed her waist and without any great effort at all lifted her off of the bike and stood her near himself.

Kagome noticed his hands did not leave her waist and Inuyasha looked at her, as if speculating something.

Inuyasha then asked, "Are you going to be dating Sesshomaru?"

Kagome was completely dumbfounded by the question, and slightly insulted.

She responded, "I wouldn't date that pig in a million years! I would rather die a nun than even think about going out with that jerk!"

Inuyasha's enchanting laugh resonated again and he patted her head before saying, "Good answer".

He turned to pump the gas into his motorcycle and Kagome was left with her thoughts for a moment.

'What did he mean by "_good answer"_?' Kagome wracked her brain with the question but then noticed a large billboard off to the side of the gas station. It had her favorite model on it, Midoriko Kusumoto. She was so beautiful with her long black hair and gray colored eyes that she was instantly recognized anywhere. She was the heiress of the Kusumoto bank fortune but she did modeling jobs so that could raise money for her charities that advocated awareness to world hunger and putting an end to child abuse. She was definitely immune to the greed that came along with being so wealthy.

As she continued to envy the lovely Midoriko, Inuyasha quietly came up behind her and startled her when he said, "Are you done gawking at Midoriko?"

Even though Midoriko was really famous, Kagome was still astonished that a guy like Inuyasha knew her name. "Are you a fan of Midoriko as well?" Kagome curiously asked.

Inuyasha looked at the billboard of Midoriko and his face contorted, as if he was pained by the sight of her. Before Kagome could wonder about his expression much longer, Inuyasha turned around and very quietly said, "She's our childhood friend". Inuyasha's words were so low that Kagome thought she may not have heard right.

Kagome ran to catch up to Inuyasha, "Did you just say she's your childhood friend?"

Inuyasha sighed in slight annoyance before nodding.

Kagome was ecstatic. "That's amazing! She's been my idol for years and here I am talking to one of her friends. You know I have always thought she should marry a prince so she could become queen of a country someday. She would do such great things if she were a queen don't you think so Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha waiting for a reply but he seemed greatly upset.

Before Kagome could even say anything, he hopped on to the motorcycle and just told her to get on.

The ride to Kagome's house was tense to say the least and Kagome had no idea what could have angered Inuyasha so much.

When they reached her house she got off and before he could leave she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

Saddened by how Inuyasha was acting, Kagome desperately wanted to make things right with him. It greatly pained her how she was receiving the cold shoulder from Inuyasha and she had to will herself to force back the tears that were forming.

"Inuyasha I am sorry if I said anything to offend you that was not my purpose at all. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore and I promise I won't talk about Midoriko or anything else that may upset you again. Just please forgive me." Kagome tears simply refused to cooperate and silently fell from her eyes.

She loved this man so desperately, she realized that now. Perhaps it was even love at first sight but all she really knew at this moment was that having this man that she cared for so deeply, angry at her, was something that was so unbearable it was completely ripping apart her heart. She wanted him to laugh at her again and show her his smile that always made her heart feel so alive.

Inuyasha's hands reached out to her face and softly wiped away the wayward tears that had fallen to her cheeks. One tear had actually reached the corner of her mouth and Inuyasha carefully touched the edge of her lip to wipe away the tear but let his finger linger there for a bit longer after he was done.

His eyes seemed to close slightly and Kagome felt her whole body become aware of every movement that Inuyasha made. This moment was not at all like the one that she had earlier with Sesshomaru. She actually felt beautiful standing in front of Inuyasha, especially by the way he was looking at her with those hypnotizing amber eyes of his.

Inuyasha's face seemed to inch closer and she slid her eyes closed for the moment when their lips would touch.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha's lips touched her forehead instead. He then looked down at her and told her goodnight before going back on to his motorcycle and riding off.

Kagome stood motionless as she calmed her racing heart. She watched as the thief who had stolen her heart drive off. She then let her fingertips touch the spot where Inuyasha's lips had just touched her forehead and she smiled, treasuring the moment.

Still smiling, Kagome walked to her house and was actually looking forward to the next day at school.

…..

A maid at the Yamamoto residence watched as a woman exited the room of Sesshomaru and made her way out of the mansion.

She looked outside to see the woman briefly interact with the younger Yamamoto brother before speeding off with him on his motorcycle.

Turning her attention back to Sesshomaru's room, Yura knocked on the half-opened door to her master's room and announced herself.

Hearing Sesshomaru tell her to come in, Yura pushed the door open before closing it fully. Yura looked at Sesshomaru's distracted state and decided to ease some of his tension.

She walked over to Sesshomaru, who was still sitting on his bed, and made sure that he could see the way her hips swayed as she made her way over to him. As she approached him, she smiled seductively and ran her hands across his chest before biting his ear playfully.

It was something that had always got him in the mood but for some strange reason Sesshomaru still seemed tense and was hardly focusing on her.

Upset, Yura decided to be bolder in her methods today. She pushed Sesshomaru back on the bed so that he was sprawled on it and then she hiked up her dress so that she could climb on top of him. As she was straddling Sesshomaru, she made it a point that when she bent down to place kisses across his now opened shirt that he would get a full view of her breasts that were starting to pop out of her maid uniform.

Just as Yura was lowering her mouth to Sesshomaru's most sensitive region, his hands grabbed her waist to halt her movement.

Thinking that Sesshomaru was finally getting into it, Yura started to sway her hips across his groin but was stopped by Sesshomaru's words.

"You're fired" Sesshomaru then tossed Yura to the side of him and got off the bed to re-button his shirt.

Shocked, Yura immediately tried to hug Sesshomaru. She desperately tried to plead to Sesshomaru "Why are you going to fire me Sesshomaru? Did I not do it right this time? Tell me what you want and I'll do it but please let me stay here with you. I love you Sesshomaru!"

Aggravated and annoyed, Sesshomaru wrenched Yura off of himself. "I don't want you anymore now leave or else I will be forced to call security." When Sesshomaru finished he began to make his exit out of his room.

Tears falling down her face Yura angrily yelled, "If it's because of that woman that was just in here you should know that she took off with your brother! She will never love you like I do Sesshomaru so just forget about her. Please…for me?"

Sesshomaru's hand tightened its grip on the doorknob. He seemed to be enraged by Yura's words but opened the door anyways and made his way to his car.

As Sesshomaru left, Yura was still standing in her spot; utterly devastated. Make-up was smearing down her face as the man she loved walked away and out of her life. It was only last week when they had become intimate and already he was throwing her out!

Yura knew instantly it was because of that woman who had just left his room that was the cause of all this. She had the nerve to gain Sesshomaru's interest and yet take-off with his brother! That bitch was going to pay.

As Yura finally began to walk out of her lover's room she noticed a backpack that was definitely not Sesshomaru's. Curious, Yura opened it and pulled out a small wallet. Inside it was a school ID and a few bucks in cash. Recognizing the girl immediately, Yura now had a name to the woman who had stolen Sesshomaru away. Kagome Higurashi.

A smile was plastered on Yura's face as she took the ID and put the wallet back into the backpack. Oh yes, she had the perfect way of getting back at Kagome.


End file.
